


Like This

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always ended up like this. Gavin would invite himself over for swimmy bevs and Michael would agree because what the fuck else was he going to do with his free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe because Michael is not engaged to, or dating, Lindsay in this. I'm not here for infidelity.

**Title** : Like This  
**Pairing** : Michael/Gavin  
**Word Count** : 3855  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : semi-au, safe sex, bottom!Gavin, endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own either of these human beings. This is a product of my imagination.  


It always ended up like this. Gavin would invite himself over for swimmy bevs and Michael would agree because what the fuck else was he going to do with his free time. He supposed Gavin’s idiocy in the complex’s pool would amuse him for a few hours before they’d inevitably leg it up to his apartment for video games and more bevs.

_Come down here, you donut._

Michael frowned down at his phone and hurriedly replied.

_How the fuck did you get into the pool?_

_My wily English charm, obviously._

_Fuck you. I’ll be down in a minute. Try not to drown yourself before I get down there to do it._

_That’s not very nice, Michael_

_…you already swallowed pool water, didn’t you_

_…it’s possible. might’ve already had a bev or three, too._

_Geoff needs to get you a babysitter._

He put his phone down and changed into his plain, black trunks.

_Don’t you know? That’s why he hired you, my lovely little Michael_

_You’re an idiot._

Michael grinned down at his phone before shoving it, and his keys, into one of the pockets of his trunks. He grabbed more towels than necessary, sure that Gavin failed to bring anything he’d need other than himself and his cell phone.

He took the stairs three at a time, quickly making his way to the pool. Gavin wasn’t lying out, soaking up the sun like Michael expected, but he easily spotted Gavin’s Converse and his annoyingly purple striped polo. He was shocked to find Geoff’s cooler sitting between two folding chairs that were angled toward one another. The ice inside was half melted when he opened the cooler, but he was glad Gavin had actually made the effort to bring alcohol for their hang out.

“ _Mi_ chael!” He turned toward the call of his name, eyes widening at Gavin before Gavin smirked and splashed him, soaking his t-shirt and sneakers.

“You _shithead_ ,” grumbled Michael, glaring at Gavin and struggling out of his wet t-shirt before kicking off his shoes. He set his glasses on top of the towels and narrowed his eyes at Gavin.

“ _Mi_ chael, please!” squawked Gavin, already ducking under the water and attempting to swim away.

“It’s all kicking off now!” Michael edged around the pool and jumped in where he expected Gavin to come up for breath. He found Gavin’s waist and curled his arm tight around him as his momentum pulled them to the bottom, Gavin’s bony feet smashing into his shins as he struggled.

“You’re mental!” spluttered Gavin, kicking away from Michael and resting his arms on the edge of the pool, legs lazily kicking so he could keep afloat and catch his breath. He squeezed his fingers along his nose and wiped them on Michael’s shoulder when Michael swam up next to him.

Michael rolled his eyes and dipped his shoulder under the water, washing away whatever mess of chlorine and mucus Gavin had smeared there. He glanced at Gavin, shorn head practically sparkling from the sunlight catching on the droplets clinging to Gavin’s fuzzy scalp.

“Race you for a bev?” asked Gavin once his breathing returned to normal.

“Fuck that, you’re already three deep and I haven’t started yet.”

“Then get on it, ya’ dope,” laughed Gavin, throwing himself backward and floating on his back, eying Michael as he pulled himself out of the pool.

There was Stella and some microbrew Gavin most likely liberated from the podcast studio in the cooler. Michael grabbed two Stellas and popped them open on the convenient cooler attachment. He downed the first in mere moments and settled on the edge of the pool with the second.

He swallowed down half his beer before Gavin bothered him again, floating on his back between Michael’s splayed legs, Gavin’s hands curled around his ankles so Gavin wouldn’t float away.

“Hi, Michael.”

“Gavvers,” said Michael, watching Gavin’s kicking feet before resting his chilled bottle on Gavin’s furry chest.

“You’re horrid.” Gavin pouted up at him before attempting to tip his head toward the beer.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Michael kicked free of Gavin’s grip and bent over in laughter, Gavin flailing and sinking beneath the surface. He snagged the empty beer bottle before it could fill up and took it over to their pool chairs. His glasses were warm against his face when he put them back on. He lay back on his pool lounger and covered his face with a towel, content to let his pasty Jersey complexion pink up while Gavin amused himself in the water.

“If I wanted to get ignored I would’ve stayed at my place, Michael.”

Gavin squeezed the water from his shorts onto Michael’s legs, squealing when Michael yanked the towel off his face and snapped it at him.

“Don’t lie to me, asshole; Millie would’ve played with you. You’re her favorite plaything, you British fuck.”

“But I want to play with _you_ , Michael; you’re my boy,” said Gavin, dropping down by Michael’s feet and flaring his nostrils at him when he caught Michael’s attention.

Michael rolled his eyes and jabbed his toes into Gavin’s thigh. “Pop open one of those microbrews for me and _maybe_ I’ll play with you after.”

“Cheers.” Gavin beamed and dug in the cooler, uncapping a microbrew and handing it off to Michael. He rooted in the cooler again, watching Michael take two, deep pulls of his beer before he dumped a handful of ice on Michael’s stomach.

Michael swore, abdomen contracting under the freezing onslaught. “You really wanna have a go? You’re in for it now, Gavvy,” he said, voice low, eyebrow quirked at Gavin who snorted with glee and jumped into the pool again.

 

 

 

 

 

He was verging on sunburnt by the time they decided to head into Michael’s apartment. The appearance of a family with several children and their screaming friends helped in their decision making.

Michael shut the door of his apartment just as Gavin set Geoff’s cooler down in the kitchen.

“Would you mind if I shower? I’m absolutely mingin',” said Gavin, twisting his hands over the ends of his rolled up polo looped behind his neck.

“Maybe if you didn’t force me to pour that beer on you, you’d be fine. You can borrow whatever,” said Michael, opening the freezer and pulling out a DiGiornio. “Pizza’s good, yeah?”

“Brilliant,” called Gavin, already walking down the hallway toward Michael’s bathroom.

The bathroom door closed with a thump and Michael turned on the oven to preheat. He left it to do its thing and went into the living room, thumbing through his games to find something they could fuck around in while the pizza baked.

Michael knew Gavin didn’t bother with body wash when he showered, but it still surprised him how quickly Gavin washed. He hadn’t even decided on something to play before Gavin joined him on the floor in front of the entertainment center, dressed only in a too short pair of his sweatpants.

“Couldn’t be bothered with a shirt, Gavino?” asked Michael, staring pointedly at Gavin’s chest pelt.

“Night in, innit it?” Gavin cocked his head to the side and widened his eyes, corner of his mouth quirking at the slight shake of Michael’s head, lips mirroring his small smirk. “It’s not like you put your shirt back on.”

“Whatever, man,” said Michael, cheeks flushing, “Pick something while I deal with the food.” He went back into the kitchen when the oven beeped.

The telltale sound of the 360 loading screen let him know Gavin had already chosen something for them to play. Michael had barely put the pizza in the oven before he heard Colonel Fury calling out commands and then rejecting Dr. Doom’s offer to surrender S.H.I.E.L.D’s airship.

“Wow, did you actually choose something you might not be abominable at?”

“Nah, chose it because we can generally stop whenever without losing anything.”

“You _would_ fucking choose Spider-Man, you rinsy little prick,” laughed Michael, selecting Wolverine and letting Gavin choose the other two members of their team.

They encountered the Winter Soldier just as the oven timer went off in the kitchen. Their playthrough had been going well, Gavin actually killing enemies and not sabotaging their mission. Though he did manage to faff about with Spidey’s web for five minutes, prompting a verbal thrashing from Michael that only made him shove his laughing face in Michael’s shoulder.

“The pizza is going to burn, you moron,” groaned Michael, pressing his palm against Gavin’s face and pushing him away, Gavin whining and rubbing his nose.

“Unnecessary roughness, Michael,” he moaned, pausing their game and following Michael into the kitchen.

“Well I’d really rather have pizza for dinner than charcoal, there, Gavvy,” said Michael, grabbing a spatula out of the utensil drawer. He carefully pulled the pizza out of the oven and deposited it on the flattened pizza box.

Gavin hummed noncommittally and took the pizza cutter Michael handed him, stupid grin curling his lips at Michael’s muttered, “Dr. Free.”

Michael pulled two fresh bottles of beer out of the fridge and took the plate Gavin handed him. “Shitty horror film on Netflix?”

“You know it.”

Gavin burned the roof of his mouth on his first slice and whined at Michael’s laughter.

“This is why we wait until it’s not lava hot, dumbass,” snorted Michael, scrolling through his instant queue for something he and Gavin had added the last time they hung out.

He settled on _Storage 24_ , convincing Gavin to watch it with a sarcastic, “We have to, they’re your _people_.”

“O’Donoghue isn’t even English!”

“Yeah, whatever, but don’t act like you think his face isn’t tippy toppers.”

“ _Mi_ chael.”

“Eat your pizza, Gav,” laughed Michael, hitting resume and tucking into his own pizza.

Gavin’s Irish boyfriend and his buddy had barely entered Storage 24 when they’d both finished their pizza, Michael slowly making his way through the last of his stuffed crust.

He was still chewing on it by the time the storage worker went into the basement to check on the maintenance man. Michael could tell the movie had lost Gavin’s attention. Gavin kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, feet playing over the opposite hems of Michael’s sweatpants.

“Dude, stop that,” said Michael, frowning at Gavin and taking another small bite of his crust.

“ _You_ stop it! You’ve been bloody munching on that for six hours, Michael.”

“Yeah?” Gavin narrowed his eyes and sighed deeply. “Do something about it,” said Michael, no longer interested in the half-predator, half-Jeff Goldblum’s _Fly_ monster on the TV.

Gavin squawked and launched himself across the small space between them, hand going for the pizza crust dangling from Michael’s mouth.

“Gavin, NO!” shouted Michael, angling his arm back and away from Gavin’s long, grasping fingers. “If you fucking make me drop it I will _end_ you.”

“Then throw it away already, you muppet!” grit Gavin, fighting against Michael’s wildly slapping hand, Michael squirming underneath him, effectively preventing him from snatching the pizza crust.

He got his knees around Michael’s hips, slight weight managing to keep Michael pinned. Gavin smirked down at Michael’s furrowed brow, curls a tangled mess around his head. He shifted his weight, Michael’s mouth falling open on a startled gasp. He took Michael’s sudden stillness for the opportunity that it was and plucked the pizza crust from Michael’s fingers before shoving it into his gob.

“GAVIN! You little _shit_ ,” growled Michael, forcefully bucking against Gavin’s weight and sending Gavin sprawling backward, nearly braining him on the leg of the coffee table.

Gavin’s eyes watered, crust awkwardly bumping against his uvula as he chewed the mess of cheese and dough.

“If you make yourself throw up I am going to laugh for _days_ ,” he said, fingers digging into Gavin’s exposed ribs. The pizza crust visibly made its way down Gavin’s throat as Gavin swallowed and Michael almost felt bad about hassling Gavin when he might have choked.

Gavin swallowed again once he’d gotten the crust down, chest heaving in his attempt to catch his breath. “Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“You almost died, idiot,” said Michael, shaking his head and leaning back on Gavin’s thighs, shoulders slumped and palms pressed against the carpet.

“More interesting than the movie though, yeah?” asked Gavin, glancing at the television, hands settling on Michael’s bare knees.

“Maybe.” Michael’s gaze fell to Gavin’s tanned hands against the pale skin of his fuzzy knees, eyes lighting on the shape of Gavin’s half-hard dick beneath his borrowed sweats. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Wot! You were wriggling all against me before I nearly choked to death!” He tapped his thumbs against Michael’s kneecaps, Michael just staring at him from his perch. Gavin rolled his hips and, when he caught Michael’s attention, asked, “You going to do something about me or just stare?”

“Yeah, cause watching you choke really got me hot and bothered,” said Michael, snorting and pressing his palm over Gavin’s cock anyway.

Gavin squeaked and rocked up into Michael’s firm touch, thick fingers teasing the outline of his dick beneath Michael’s sweatpants. “ _Mi_ chael.”

“Something wrong, Gav?” asked Michael, head tilting to the side, lips quirked at the corner.

“Touch me, you knob,” groaned Gavin, letting go of Michael’s knees and fighting the sweatpants off of his hips, only able to push them beneath his balls with Michael still seated on his thighs.

“Don’t you mean touch your knob?” teased Michael, curling his fingers around Gavin’s dick, cockhead just visible above Gavin’s foreskin.

“Shut up,” huffed Gavin, hips bucking, Michael stroking him as Michael tugged his sweats all the way off. Michael teased his hood, carefully pulling it back before rolling it up over the crown, precome slicking each of Michael’s strokes. “ _Jesus_.”

Michael grinned and tightened his fist, slowly stroking Gavin’s length, other hand cupping Gavin’s balls, thumb stroking back and forth over the scar there. He relished Gavin’s soft hiss, sac briefly tightening before relaxing, Gavin’s legs falling further apart. Gavin was fuzzy all over and his groin was no exception, pubic hair thick and dark, but surprisingly neat; for how little Gavin worried about washing, his body hair was always kempt.

His own cock hardened in his trunks, knew his erection tented the nylon front of his bathing suit. Gavin’s gaze kept straying between his legs, eyes flicking from Michael’s hand wrapped around Gavin’s dick to the bulge in his shorts.

“Take your kit off, Michael,” groaned Gavin, head tipping back in frustration when Michael released his prick to strip out of his shorts. He snorted, Michael’s hips and upper thighs even paler than the rest of him, sun-exposed skin already darkening from their brief foray by the pool.

Michael knelt between Gavin’s splayed legs, fingers playing over his cock, thumb stroking the sensitive spot just beneath the head. Gavin whined and he grinned, giving his dick the attention it so craved, ignoring the aborted thrusts of Gavin’s hips and Gavin’s breathy pleas.

“Michael you _anus_ , come on!” huffed Gavin, lurching up and pushing at Michael’s shoulders, sitting on Michael’s hips, trying hard to fight smiling at Michael’s victorious laughter.

“So fucking impatient, Gavvy,” said Michael, watching Gavin dig in the pockets of his borrowed sweatpants. “You fuck, you _didn’t_.”

“Like I said: night in,” said Gavin, smirking down at Michael as he set lube and a condom on Michael’s chest, pausing to tease Michael’s hard little nipples.

“Aw, none of that, don’t make fun of my nippies.” Michael pouted up at Gavin, eyes going wide and watery. Gavin laughed and rubbed his thumbs over his nipples once more, smooth palms dragging down his chest before curling around the lube. “Good thing you showered, eh?”

“Shut it,” said Gavin, blushing as he played with the flip top of the lube. He glanced up at Michael, flushing when he remembered he no longer had fringe to look at Michael through. “D’you want me to or…”

“Give me that,” said Michael, barely saving Gavin from embarrassing himself. “C’mere,” he said, leaning up just as Gavin leant down, palming Gavin’s cheek with his left hand and meeting Gavin’s mouth. Gavin moaned into his mouth, tongue eagerly pushing between his lips as he rubbed his fingers over Gavin’s hole, slicking the furl with lubricant.

“Michael, just do it,” whispered Gavin, near silent syllables making Michael’s lips vibrate. He carefully pushed one finger into Gavin, easily finding that familiar firmness and curling his finger against it.

Gavin jerked, teeth closing over Michael’s bottom lip, distracting himself with Michael’s mouth as Michael worked him open. He pulled back and buried his face in Michael’s curls, hair soft and fluffy against his face, each breath forced out of him, Michael stretching his body with two fingers.

“Almost, Gav, c’mon,” whispered Michael, tipping his head and catching Gavin’s mouth again, hand finding the back of Gavin’s head, nails tenderly scratching over the soft fuzz of Gavin’s scalp.

“Michael, that’s good,” panted Gavin, anxiously grinding against the softness of Michael’s stomach, Michael’s dick smearing preejaculate along his inner thigh.

Michael nodded and easily ripped open the condom, hands quick and steady as he rolled it down his length. “Alright?” he asked, string of creative curses falling from his mouth when Gavin fervently nodded, messily squeezed lube over his dick and sank down without any preamble. “Fucking _Christ_ , Gav.”

Gavin hummed and circled his hips, ass flush against the cradle of Michael’s hips

“Holy _dicks_ , Gavin, stop fucking _moving_ ,” groaned Michael, toes digging into the carpet, tightness of Gavin’s body around him almost too much. He settled his hands on Gavin’s waist, keeping Gavin still as he slowed his breathing, willing his heartbeat to return to normal. “Alright, go.”

“Yes, _Mi_ chael,” teased Gavin, planting his hands on Michael’s chest and lifting up on his knees, slide of Michael inside him making him moan. Michael cursed underneath him and he laughed, slowly riding Michael, Michael’s fingers tightening over his sides. “Doing okay, little boy?” he asked, Michael’s eyes clenched tightly closed beneath his glasses.

“Shut the fuck up,” breathed Michael, letting Gavin find a comfortable rhythm before completely fucking it over, lifting his hips just as Gavin did, cock sliding deep when Gavin wasn’t expecting it.

Gavin yelped, nails scraping over Michael’s chest. “Git,” he whispered, struggling for only a moment before matching Michael’s movements, lifting off when Michael pulled out and grinding down when he bucked up. “Shift a bit, love, just— _there_ ,” he groaned, Michael finding his prostate with his next thrust, cockhead brushing over it with each of their movements. “God, _yeah_.”

Michael smirked and slid his hands around to Gavin’s ass, squeezing his firm buttocks and quickening his thrusts.

Gavin squealed and pressed his face against Michael’s neck, skin pinking further under the rub of his scruff. He buried his fingers in Michael’s hair and tipped his head back, sucking a bruise into Michael’s jaw. Michael’s hands found the tops of his thighs, thumbs rubbing the ‘v’ of his hips, occasionally dipping lower and teasing his balls. “ _Michael_ ,” he gasped, biting Michael’s Adam’s apple before sitting up again.

“Yeah, Gavvy?” asked Michael, fisting Gavin’s cock, crown fully exposed, now, length slick and flushed.

“ _God_ , do that,” whispered Gavin, brow furrowing as he fought to keep a steady rhythm, legs shaking from exertion, hips jerking every time Michael circled his cockhead with his thumb.

“You like that?” Gavin nodded, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, rocking back and forth, fucking himself on Michael’s dick. “C’mon, Gav, fuck my fist.”

Gavin’s muscles tensed, soft ‘ah’s falling from his mouth with each gyration of his hips. “ _Mi_ chael, _fuck_ ,” he gasped, voice cracking. His balls drew taut, cock jerking in Michael’s firm grasp. “Almost there, lovely boy.” He squawked, Michael pinching his hip and squeezing his cockhead, orgasm wracking his body, mouth falling slack as he spilled, striping Michael’s belly with his release.

“Shit, _Gavin_ , oh my _god_.” Michael watched Gavin’s stomach clench and contract, gentling his strokes, only stopping when Gavin curled his fingers around his wrist and shivered. His hole still clenched spasmodically around him, heat burning low in his belly and quickly spreading along his limbs. “Just a little more,” he whispered, eying the quiver of Gavin’s tired legs. He was right on the edge, Gavin nodding and rocking back and forth, not really what Michael needed, but then Gavin purposefully tightened around him and he swore.

He planted his hands on Gavin’s hips again, stiltedly rocking up into him, chasing his release, heart pounding, breath caught in his chest. Michael didn’t breathe for fear of losing that sensation, lungs and muscles burning. His sac tightened and he moaned Gavin’s name, Gavin’s fingers lightly tracing over his tattooed forearms as he found his release, spilling jerkily into the condom.

Michael flung his arms back behind his head, finally allowing himself a deep breath, Gavin a heavy, sated weight on his hips. He watched Gavin’s fingers lazily tracing the triangles of his triforce, hardly noticed when Gavin managed to lift off of him and settle between his legs, pressed together from chest to thigh.

“Gavin, you didn’t--” he huffed, sticky rub of the condom irritating his dick. “Lean up, moron,” he whispered, rolling his eyes and wedging his arm between them when Gavin pushed his ass up into the air. He tucked the condom back in its wrapper and pushed it aside, Gavin blanketing him again.

“M’knackered,” whispered Gavin, idly tracing Michael’s nipple, watching it peak and flatten under stimulation.

“Let’s go to bed then, you goob,” said Michael, chuckling when neither of them tried to move. He ran his hands up and down Gavin’s back, Gavin still fascinated by his chest. Gavin glanced up at him with wide eyes and he snorted. “Fucking want me to carry you, don’t you.”

“ _Mi_ chael, please,” whispered Gavin, fingers trailing down Michael’s arm and repeatedly tracing over Ganondorf.

“Fine, you mug, lemme turn off everything first.” Michael flailed for his 360 controller and quickly turned off the console. Gavin grabbed the TV remote and powered it down before gingerly standing and offering his hand. “C’mon, then,” he said, turning his back to Gavin and catching Gavin’s legs, ready for Gavin’s arms around his neck. “God, your dick is rubbing all over my spine,” he grumbled, easily transporting them to his bedroom and dropping down on his bed.

“Not like you haven’t got my jizz all over you already,” said Gavin, kicking at Michael’s comforter and wrestling him underneath it.

“It’s different when I can’t see it.” Michael let Gavin curl up in front of him, legs tangled together as they shared a pillow.

“Good night in?” asked Gavin, gently taking Michael’s glasses and reaching across him to set them on the night stand.

“Pretty goddamned good, Gav,” said Michael, closing his eyes, grin pulling at his mouth when Gavin carded his fingers through his curls and whispered ‘my lovely little Michael.’

They always ended up like this. Gavin invited himself over for a not-date of swimmy bevs, video games and sex and they’d go to bed exhausted and grinning. Gavin always, _always_ pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek before drifting to sleep and he was always, _always_ more than happy to follow.  



End file.
